La Liga (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda parte de esta historia! Mientras Nafta Súper y su banda vuelven a reunirse, las fuerzas de Darkseid comienzan a invadir la Tierra. ¡La batalla por la salvación del planeta comienza acá! Además, conoce a Víctor Roca, el as del futbol y... ¿futuro superhéroe argentino? ¡La respuesta, dentro de este Elseworld basado en "Kryptonita", de Leonardo Oyola!


**LA LIGA**

 **PARTE DOS**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en** _ **"Kryptonita"**_ **, de Leonardo Oyola y Nicanor Loreti)**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana…_

* * *

 **1**

 **EL TITÁN DEL FUTBOL**

 **BUENOS AIRES. POR LA TARDE.**

 **INTERIOR DE UNA CANCHA DE FUTBOL.**

Un apasionante partido se llevaba a cabo entre dos conocidos equipos rivales. El marcador indicaba favorabl para los locales y la multitud reunida gritaba extasiada. La hinchada, con sus canticos y bombos, alentaban a su ídolo, quien nuevamente tenía la pelota y corría como loco pateándola en dirección del arco contrario, esquivando rivales como si prácticamente no existieran.

-…De nuevo, Roca tiene la pelota y se acerca al arco. _¡Otro gol es inminente!_ – chillaba el relator del partido desde su cabina – ¡Esquiva a uno, esquiva a otro y sigue avanzando! ¡La hinchada enloquece! ¡Este titán es imparable! ¡Y ahí va! La patea y… _¡Gooool! ¡Gooool! ¡10 a 0! ¡10 a 0!_ ¡Es una locura! – el relator estaba histérico – ¡Una locura! Un momento… ¡El árbitro acaba de indicar que se terminó el partido! ¡Se acabó, señoras y señores! ¡10 a 0! _¡Victoria total!_ ¡Y Víctor Roca volvió a hacerlo! ¡Un partido apasionante!

En la cancha, los jugadores del equipo local corrieron a alzar a su héroe y a festejar con él. Víctor Roca era un atractivo muchacho de piel morena, alto y de cuerpo atlético. Era hijo de padre argentino y madre brasileña, por lo que –decían algunos– futbolísticamente hablando, había heredado unos buenos genes. También decían de él que era el próximo Messi y hasta el Maradona del futuro.

Víctor sabía todos esos comentarios y se sentía totalmente halagado… pero se habría alegrado más si su padre hubiera asistido a ver aquél partido tan especial que acababa de ganar. Pero no. No estaba allí. El eminente Dr. Roca parecía seguir muy ocupado como para ir a ver brillar en la cancha a su hijo.

Luego de ducharse y de cambiarse la ropa, el entrenador del equipo habló con Víctor. El representante de la AFA1 había visto el partido y estaba ahora reunido con las autoridades del club para negociar su traslado a la Selección Argentina, le dijo. Necesitaban que el muchacho llamara a su viejo, antes que nada, para ultimar detalles de su futuro contrato. Un contrato jugoso y millonario, que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre, aseguró el entrenador.

Víctor sabía de antemano que el intento iba ser inútil, pero aun así, tomó su celular y llamó a su padre. Le respondió el buzón de mensajes. Le dejó uno:

-Hola, Pa. Escúchame: _vino un representante de la AFA_. El club quiere negociar mi pase, pero necesitan que estés acá para ultimar detalles… detalles monetarios – Víctor hizo una pausa. Sabía que tendría que estar feliz, sin embargo, se sentía triste – Sé que estás lleno de trabajo, pero creía que por esta vez iba a ser diferente… Que ibas a venir a verme. Parece que todavía soy un tonto idealista – hizo otra pausa. Suspiró – Si escuchás este mensaje, llamame, por favor. Esto es importante… Por lo menos, es importante para mí – cortó.

Alguien le palmeó el hombro. Era el entrenador del equipo, que regresaba con noticias nuevas:

-Por allá están ansiosos – le dijo – ¿Y? ¿Viene tu viejo?

Víctor Roca no supo qué responder.

* * *

 **2**

 **REUNIÓN**

 **BUENOS AIRES. BARRIO DE LA BOCA.**

 **INTERIOR DE UN VIEJO DEPOSITO.**

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Nafta Súper al Señor de la Noche. El otro le echó una mirada crítica al lugar y lo evaluó.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este sitio? – quiso saber.

-Todavía conservo algunos de mis viejos contactos – el grandulón se encogió de hombros – Los adecuados para conseguir un lugar como este…

-¿En el corazón del barrio de La Boca? ¿A metros de _"La Bombonera"_? – el Señor de la Noche enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno… nadie es perfecto.

-No importa. Sirve, que es lo que interesa – se volvió hacia una puerta – ¿Ya están acá?

-Sí. Vamos.

Los dos hombres entraron juntos en una habitación. El Señor de la Noche se sintió terriblemente desilusionado al constatar que de la banda original, tan solo dos miembros estaban presentes… y ahí tomó dimensión de las pérdidas sufridas recientemente.

Sentado sobre un cajón de madera, el Ráfaga le devolvió mirada. Estaba vestido de rojo y llevaba la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. A su lado, con expresión agria en el rostro, una chica también lo observó. Iba vestida con una suerte de chaleco hecho de plumas y llevaba un peinado bien singular.

Era la _Cuñatai Güira_ , la "chica-halcón", y pese a la rudeza de su porte y expresión, por dentro la muchacha paraguaya se hallaba triste, consternada, devastada. La noticia de la muerte del Faisán fue terrible para ella, ya que ambos compartían un pasado en común. La suya había sido una relación de idas y venidas, hasta que el Faisán sentó cabeza finalmente en nido ajeno y la cosa se acabó…2

Al menos, se acabó para él. Ella siempre siguió enganchada con él y –de alguna manera– mantuvo viva la esperanza de un regreso. Retorno que ahora ya no se produciría nunca más.

-¿Estos son todos? – preguntó el Señor de la Noche.

-Ya te dije que Juancito murió enfrentándose al Dragón hace poco – le recordó el Pini – Sin Faisán, solo quedamos nosotros.

-¿Y Lady Di? ¿Dónde está?

-La princesa está ocupada con otros asuntos – intervino el Ráfaga – Somos los que estamos. Si te va bien, joya. Si no, te jodés.

-Había olvidado lo "simpático" que solías ser. Gracias por recordármelo.

La ironía del Señor de la Noche no se quedó sin repercusión. Demasiado rápido para que el ojo humano lo capte, Ráfaga se movió y se plantó frente a él, aferrándolo de su chaqueta de cuero y disponiéndose a asestarle un puñetazo.

Pinino lo paró, interponiéndose entre los dos y aferrando al velocista fuertemente de la mano.

-No – dijo, con firmeza. Y su palabra seguía siendo la autoridad. Podía haber cambiado de vida, haber dejado de liderar a la banda, pero tácitamente él _seguía siendo_ el jefe. De inmediato, Ráfaga soltó al otro hombre y se apartó – Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender ahora. Cuando pueda, Lady Di va a reunirse con nosotros… ahora, presten atención – les enseño la caja – ¿Les dice algo esto?

-A mí me parece una simple caja – Ráfaga se encogió de hombros – No veo qué tiene de particular…

-El Faisán murió luchando contra una especie de monstruo que dejó esto – le recordó el Señor de la Noche – No puede ser una simple caja, como decís.

-¿Entonces, qué es? Digo, ya que pareces saberlo todo – Ráfaga se cruzó de brazos – Decinos para qué crees que sirve esta cosa.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y te pensas que nosotros sí?

-Se supone que tenemos recursos… Pini y vos tienen poderes y ella tiene… _eh_ … ella tiene… - miró a la _Cuñatai Güira_ y se quedó pensando – Bueno… imaginé que entre todos podríamos resolver este enigma.

-¿Por qué no le llevas esta _"cajita feliz"_ a tus amigos de la Federal? – propuso Ráfaga, sarcástico – No sé… que le busquen huellas digitales y que la analicen. Se supone que _la_ _cana_ está para esto… y vos sos _cana_ , ¿no, Fede? Nunca dejaste la gorra de lado.

-Ráfaga, basta – lo amonestó Pinino.

-Dejalo, dejalo – el Señor de la Noche lo enfrentó – _¿Qué carajo te pasa conmigo?_ Desde hoy que no paras de joderme.

-Será porque a lo mejor te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden.

-¿Qué queres decir?

-Que te borraste de la banda hace años, Federico. No te vemos desde hace un montón, reapareces y resulta que al Faisán lo _boletean_ … No puede haber coincidencias. No existen las coincidencias.

-¿Vos me estás echando la culpa por lo que le pasó al Faisán, boludo? ¿Sos imbécil o la velocidad te afectó el cerebro? ¿O fue la falopa?

Ráfaga volvió a moverse. Un borrón rojo, una sacudida de viento, y el Señor de la Noche acabó empujado, dando con su humanidad por el suelo. Largó un insulto, se levantó y parecía avecinarse una pelea entre el velocista y él, pero entonces la _Cuñatai Güira_ pegó un grito:

-¡La caja! ¡Le pasa algo!

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el cubo. Este empezó a flotar en el aire, iluminándose y haciendo ruidos extraños.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, una violenta explosión se produjo y una especie de _"tubo de luz"_ se abrió… permitiéndole la entrada a nuestro planeta a una horda enfurecida de Parademonios.

-¡POR DARKSEID! – gritaron, iniciando su ataque.

* * *

 **3**

 **¡INVASIÓN!**

 **PUERTO MADERO. AL MISMO TIEMPO.**

 **SUCURSAL ARGENTINA DE LABORATORIOS S.T.A.R.**

Una misteriosa caja, exactamente igual a la que Nafta Súper y su banda tenían en su poder, era exhibida ante los ojos atentos de varios hombres y mujeres vestidos con guardapolvos blancos.

-¿Dónde dijiste que la encontraron? – le preguntó uno de los científicos a otro.

-En una obra en construcción en Lanús – le explicó su compañero – La encontraron unos trabajadores. Por suerte, el capataz consiguió que no la rompieran y la remitió a uno de nuestros contactos…

-No creo que pudieran romperla, aunque quisieran – intervino otro científico – Nos costó mucho averiguar algo, pero entre lo que descubrimos, está el metal con el que fue fabricada; es una aleación completamente singular y extremadamente resistente.

-¿Qué más pudimos saber?

-Que parece estar emitiendo un pulso constante.

-¿Un pulso?

-Una señal con un patrón repetitivo – el hombre hizo una pausa – Hemos captado otra señal similar, procedente del barrio de La Boca.

-¿En La Boca? ¿Otra caja?

-Podría ser. Enviamos un equipo a buscarla.

-Bien. Infórmenme si la encuentran…

-Sí, doctor Roca.

Un teléfono de línea sonó. Alguien lo atendió. Un instante después:

-Dr. Roca, vino su hijo – avisó – Desde vigilancia me confirman que insiste en verlo…

-Uf. Por el amor de Dios – el aludido sacudió la cabeza – Le dije a este chico que estaba ocupado… se lo dije…

-¿Quiere que les avise a los de seguridad que no lo dejen entrar?

-No, no. Déjenlo pasar. Ya voy a hablar con él.

* * *

Víctor esperaba a su padre sentado en una oficina, cuando el viejo científico entró por una puerta, con cara de fastidio.

-Papá…

-Víctor, estoy ocupado – empezó el hombre – Estamos en mitad de algo muy importante aquí.

-Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte – el muchacho se puso de pie – Vino un representante de la AFA a verme al club. Están queriéndome en la Selección… hay un contrato para mí, para jugar ahí. Un contrato con cifras millonarias…

-No veo qué tenga que ver eso conmigo.

-¡Te necesitaba ahí esta tarde! Me dijeron que tenían que arreglar el asunto económico con mi progenitor… ¡Con vos!

-Víctor, ¿no tenías un representante? ¿No puede ocuparse él?

-¡Ellos querían que vos estés!

-No puedo dejar mi trabajo por pavadas futboleras como esas… _¡Mi trabajo aquí es importante!_

-¿Mas importante que el futuro profesional de tu hijo? – Víctor se enojó – ¡Esto es importante para mí! Por una vez en la vida, ¿no podrias ser menos egoísta y pensar en mí?

El Dr. Roca resopló.

-¡Víctor, abrí los ojos! – exclamó – ¡Mirá en qué mundo vivimos! Estamos en un país de mierda, gobernado por unos políticos de mierda… _¡Nos estamos asfixiando en esta fosa séptica al sur del planeta!_ Mi trabajo acá en S.T.A.R, las investigaciones que hago, son quizás lo único que pueden ayudarnos a progresar y a salir de aquí. ¿No te gustaría ir a vivir a los Estados Unidos? ¿O a Alemania? ¿O a Francia? _¡Al Primer Mundo!_ Cualquiera de esos lugares que te mencioné son mejores que este mediocre país de bananeros.

Silencio. Víctor miró con fuerza a su padre.

-No pensás ir a hablar con el representante de la AFA por mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

El Dr. Roca le devolvió la mirada, igual de fuerte y firme.

-Lo siento, pero no – respondió – ¡Patear una pelota y anotar goles es una pavada!

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la agria discusión de padre e hijo. Algo sucedía con la caja misteriosa en el laboratorio…

Al igual que el que tenían Nafta Súper y su banda, aquel insólito cubo comenzó a flotar en el aire, iluminándose y haciendo ruidos raros… hasta que una explosión se produjo y otro _"tubo de luz"_ se abrió, permitiendo la aparición de otra horda de feroces Parademonios de Apokolips, quienes procedieron a destruir el lugar y masacrar a todo aquél que se les cruzara enfrente.

Víctor y su padre no fueron la excepción. Las horrendas criaturas alienígenas los rodearon, pero antes de que pudieran despedazarlos, una figura flaca y encapuchada entró en escena. Un hombre demacrado y de ojos sádicos, que sonrió con malevolencia a los dos humanos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué bonito regalo le hace este mediocre planeta a Desaad, fiel sirviente del todopoderoso Darkseid? ¿Material nuevo para experimentar? – miró a Víctor, con enfermizo interés – Hum… Sí. ¡Sí! Éste servirá. _¡Tráiganlo!_

Los Parademonios apresaron al joven. Se resistió, en vano.

-¡No! ¡Víctor! – gritó su padre, desesperado – ¿Qué le van a hacer?

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso, terrícola – Desaad sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes amarillentos y en no buenas condiciones – He reservado para este chico el máximo honor: _¡convertirse en un soldado fiel a la causa del Señor Oscuro!_

-¡No! ¡Víctor!

-¡Papá!

-Llévenselo – ordenó a los Parademonios – En cuanto a ti… no te necesito – se volvió hacia otro grupo de criaturas – Es todo suyo, chicos.

Con gruñidos animales y un ansia desmedida por la carne humana, los monstruos se echaron encima del Dr. Roca y, despedazándolo, lo mataron y devoraron.

* * *

 **4**

 **MASACRE EN BUENOS AIRES**

 **PLAZA DE MAYO.**

 **SIMULTANEAMENTE…**

Una multitud de hombres y mujeres se manifestaban frente a la Casa de Gobierno con coloridas pancartas y música a todo volumen. Era otra marcha más a favor de la Diversidad Sexual. La comunidad LGBT estaba a pleno, bailando y cantando mientras que, frente a la Catedral de Buenos Aires, un grupo de católicos ultraconservadores hacían fila rodeando el edificio, según ellos, para _"mantenerlo alejado del pecado"_. Entonaban salmos y rezaban y, muy frecuentemente, amonestaban duramente a los manifestantes consignándoles _"arrepentirse de sus actos impúdicos y seguir los caminos del Señor"_.

Entremedio de ambas facciones, la Policía Federal, intentando que la cosa no se desmadrara… como sucedía casi todos los años.

Lady Di caminaba libremente entre las personas de la comunidad trans. Se trataba de una chica travesti alta, vestida con un curioso traje y una diadema con una estrella sobre su cabeza. Observaba la fiesta desarrollarse a su alrededor y sonreía, feliz.

Tenía que admitir que no era asidua concurrente a estas manifestaciones… siempre receló de ellas. No porque no se sintiera parte del colectivo LGBT, sino porque lastimosamente, Lady Di vivía su sexualidad con culpa, marginalmente.

Siempre fue _"el puto del barrio"_ , el _"trolo ese"_ y hasta el _"bicho feo con peluca"_. Tan solo junto con Pinino y sus amigos, los miembros de su banda, encontró tolerancia y aceptación. Para ellos, ella no era _"el trava ese"_ , sino Lady Di… una amiga, una hermana.

Así que, cuando el Pini la había llamado, no dudó en responder. Pero antes de acudir a la cita, decidió hacer un desvío y participar de la marcha. Sólo iba a estar un rato, nada más. Luego iría con sus amigos y vería qué estaba sucediendo, para qué la necesitaban.

Por el momento, estaba disfrutando del clima. La música, la gente, todo. Nadie la miraba como a un bicho, nadie la juzgaba por su atuendo, su pelo largo o su maquillaje. Se sentía bien, aceptada.

…Eso, si exceptuábamos al grupo de católicos ultraconservadores, quienes no perdieron oportunidad en increparla con acritud apenas pasó caminando frente a ellos…

-¡Sodomita! ¡Sodomita! – le gritó una señora, al borde del paroxismo religioso – ¡Vas a arder en el Infierno por tus pecados!

Lady Di se paró, indignada. Usualmente, habría ignorado a semejante loca, pero tomó la valiente decisión de, esta vez, no hacer la vista gorda. Después de todo, _¿a quién estaba perjudicando con su presencia ahí?_

-Señora, ¿no le enseñaron en su casa a respetar a las personas? – replicó.

-¿Y a vos no te enseñaron que los hombres no usan pollera ni se pintan los labios? – le respondió un sujeto parado al lado de la mujer – ¡Enfermo! ¡Sos un enfermo!

Lady Di se le rió en la cara.

-¿Enferma? ¿Por expresar quién soy? – dijo – Me parece que los enfermos son ustedes, por juzgar a las personas. ¿Con qué autoridad?

-¡Con la autoridad de Dios! – le gritó el hombre, irritado – _¡Vos y los que son como vos, van a arder en el Infierno!_

-¡Señor, por favor, hágase tratar! ¡Vaya a ver a un psiquiatra! ¡Da vergüenza ajena!

La cosa amenazaba con volverse una gresca. Más, cuando varias manifestantes trans comenzaron a apoyar a Lady Di y a enfrentar a los fanáticos religiosos. Un choque era inminente.

O no. Justo cuando la pelea iba a empezar, una horda de feroces criaturas voladoras descendió del cielo, sembrando muerte y destrucción indiscriminada entre ambos bandos. Eran los Parademonios surgidos del portal dimensional abierto en Puerto Madero y se estaban dando un festín con los humanos que atrapaban y despedazaban.

El microcentro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires fue un caos. Lady Di se vio atrapada entre personas que intentaban huir de los monstruos y los que morían bajo sus garras. Su primer impulso fue el de echar a correr también, pero luego comprendió que aquellas personas la necesitaban…

Su comunidad, su colectivo, estaba muriendo. Masacrado por seres que –para ella, por lo que sabía– bien podrían ser auténticos demonios venidos del Infierno.

Así que decidió luchar. Por primera vez en su vida, decidió pelear por alguien más que ella. Sacó aquella vieja espada medieval que se había agenciado del robo a la colección privada de un rico empresario al que la banda le había hecho una visita hace tiempo y sin temor, enfrentó a sus temibles adversarios.

Si aquél día, a Lady Di le tocaba caer, lo haría siendo fiel a sus principios.

Lucharía hasta el final… siendo _ELLA_.

 **FIN DE LA PARTE DOS**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

Y llegamos al fin de la segunda parte de esta historia. Con franqueza, no creí poderla acabar en tan corto tiempo, pero ya ven. Las musas parecen estar está vez de mi lado y cuando eso ocurre, generalmente todo transcurre cuesta arriba.

Algunas cositas curiosas acerca de esta segunda parte:

1 – Víctor Roca es –ya lo habrán adivinado– **Victor Stone** , mejor conocido en el UDC como el superhéroe **Cyborg**. Aquí lo tienen antes de convertirse en Hombre-Máquina, aunque, como ya han visto, tanto su génesis heroica como su vida en general han sido adaptadas al entorno de esta historia. Aquí, Vic es un as del futbol, similar –o superior– a **Lionel Messi** o al legendario **Diego Armando Maradona**.

2 – Hay algunas rispideces entre los miembros de la banda de Nafta Súper. Sucede entre los mejores amigos y hasta en las mejores familias y este grupo de antihéroes de camino a ser héroes, son un poco de ambas cosas.

3 – Notaran también el cambio de escenario. En _"Kryptonita"_ , todo transcurría en el conurbano bonaerense, específicamente, en la localidad de **La Matanza**. Aquí, toda la trama sucede en la ciudad de **Buenos Aires** , la Capital Federal. Buscando ciertos paralelismos con las ciudades del Universo DC en el que se basa esta versión argenta, La Matanza seria **Gotham City** y Buenos Aires, **Metrópolis**. En lo personal, me parecía más atractiva la idea de trasladar a los personajes a ese microcosmos tan particular para los argentinos que es la Capital, centro neurálgico no solo de las actividades políticas y sociales de nuestro país, sino de casi todas nuestras vidas.

4 – Disfruté muchísimo con el capítulo dedicado a Lady Di, uno de los tantos personajes de la _"Kryptonita"_ original. Es ese tipo de personaje que da para muchas aristas, jugoso para cualquier escritor de ficción adulta que sepa cómo manejarlo. **Mi única queja respecto a ella fue, justamente, que en la película no la interpretara una verdadera chica trans.** Hizo de ella un actor masculino y seguro que no faltara el que dirá _"¿Dónde está lo malo, si al fin de cuentas, estaba haciendo de una travesti?"_. No tiene nada de malo, pero… **¿Es que acaso no hay actrices trans? ¿No hubiera sido más lindo e inclusivo haber contado en el reparto actoral con una chica travesti** _ **de verdad**_ **?** Supongo que serán gustos o elecciones del director. Por mi parte, mi visión personal de Lady Di es la que expongo en el capítulo dedicado a ella.

Y creo que eso es todo. Para la _Parte Tres_ , habrá más novedades. ¿Cuáles? Ah, habrá que esperar. Paciencia. Si las musas se siguen portando bien, muy pronto estará disponible para que todos puedan leerla.

¡Besos y abrazos para todos!

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina. Mayo de 2017._

* * *

 **1 Asociación de Futbol Argentino.**

 **2 Conviene recordar al lector que esta historia hace caso omiso a los acontecimientos narrados en la serie de TV spin-off de _"Kryptonita"_ , donde la Cuñatai Güira y el Faisán continuaron con su relación y ella quedó embarazada de él.**


End file.
